


Guilty Pleasure

by Bunsenpai



Series: FFXIV Dating Simulation [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dry Humping, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fingerfucking, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Lemon, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Throne Sex, Uniform Kink, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-30 00:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunsenpai/pseuds/Bunsenpai
Summary: A Tumblr Request: Guilty kinks the ffxiv lads have for our WoL :3c





	1. Under Your Command (Thancred)

You’ve come back home to an interesting sound. A loud, raspy moan fills your ears as you finally step inside. Wasting no time, you drop off everything by the entrance and hurry to the source: your bedroom. He was sprawled out on the bed, his white hair in disarray, eyes squeezed shut and chest heaving.

Thancred’s body shudders on top of the sheets, one hand tracing the large bulge between his legs as it strains against the fabric of his smallclothes. He didn’t even notice you, too focused on every stroke that sends shivers through his body. It’s difficult to tell how long he has been at it. There’s a flush spread across his face, the rest of his clothes scattered all over the floor.

The creak of the wooden floor alerts him. His eyes shoot open and narrow as they focus on you, lips parted to say a remark yet the words die on his tongue. He only locks eyes on you as he presses down harder against his crotch, his hips bucked into his palm. Every move to defy your previous commands; your order to prevent him from touching.

“Stop.”

Thancred moans out at the mere sound of your voice before slowly moving his hand away. He rests both hands by his side on the bed. Your eyes were drawn back down between his legs, his bulge had begun to leak.

You step towards him, watching closely as his hips and thighs flex under the pressure to keep still. Crawling across the bed on your hands and knees, you watch as his eyes trail your figure as you straddle him. Your own core hovers just ilms away from touching him, he starts to grow more and more desperate. The hitch in his breath as he feels the ghost of your breath in his ear. The straining to stop himself from rocking his hips and pressing his ache against you.

Done with your teasing, Thancred slumps his head back against the pillows. He knows that there is nothing he could do but let you have your way. Yet the idea planted in his head has his heart racing. His once smooth voice strained to mutter out his words, “Darling, please…I need to feel you.” You decided that it time to put him out of his misery.

You press down right against his bulge, slowly rocking your hips against him. Thancred wastes no time to grind back against you, hands wrapping around your waist and hips to keep you there. With you grinding back and forth on top of him, Thancred couldn’t help moaning out something incoherent as he draws closer to his release. A shiver racks his body just as he hits the very tipping point.  

“Fuck, I’m g--” and with that, you pull away, reaching down to wrap your hand around the base of his cock through the material. His throbbing cock pulses against the pressure as Thancred let out a loud whine of your name and bucking his hips into your palm. The rogue casts you an accusing look as he was dragged away from the edge. He lets out a small whine, “Why must you be so mean, darling?”


	2. A Wreck (G'raha)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G'raha can finally cross one thing off his bucket list.

He couldn’t breathe. The entire place was spinning and his hands slipping on the layer of fur he was spread out on. It was impossible to catch a breath. With every move, he is pushed forward, sticky skin rubbing against the thick fur. His eyes wide but glazed, mouth open, his mind felt like it was stuffed full of cotton balls. He can’t think of anything but the overwhelming sensation crashing against his every sense.

He hears the harsh panting from above him, mixing with moans and groans that sends a warm breath to tickle his hair. G’raha’s own gasps echo through the entire area, bouncing off the crystal walls and filling the air. Dizzily he allowed a firm touch to coax his ass higher and press his face into the fur. The crystal ceiling sparkled matching the stars filling his eyes by the rush of waves crashing in his head. 

Cold fingers dug against the heated skin of his hips. The other hand trailing down his spine to grip his tail, pulling another incoherent jumble of words from his lips. His thighs spread wider at the nudge of a knee, toes curling and flexing in turn. G’raha’s thighs burned from holding his position, his cock brushing just lightly against the fur. He was ready for it, what felt like hours of lube, fingers, and spit finally gave way to something  _ much _ thicker and hotter. Nothing stopped the obscene sound that came out as it rubs against a particular spot that sent fireworks through his entire core.

He felt as if he was strung tight and ungrounded like he would float away at any time. The only thing keeping him grounded is the member grinding down on him. It is too much at times. His lover thrives on edging G’raha for hours, slowly and gradually working him up to until he is like now: mindless, needy, and desperate.

A sharp nip of his ear and tug of his tail brought him back to the present. Arching his back, he pressed into every thrust, loving the feeling of being filled over and over again. His hips ache from his lover’s grip but he would relish in the markings they left. Especially when his body aches the following day, the feeling of the phantom grips over the bruises. He craves their touch more than he realizes.

The thrusts sped up, so does his breath. He squirmed underneath them, letting out sweet whines and cries as he draws close to his release. All the tension and heat building inside him snaps. G’raha lets out a satisfied groan as he squirts his hot seed onto the fur, before collapsing onto his side. His tail curled around his lover's arm, tugging at them to join him and letting out a purr as he nestles himself into their chest. It was a day well spent.


	3. Coliseum Set (Haurchefant)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After overhearing him gush over your many outfits, you decide to treat him to a surprise.

“I will admit that I had quite a few… fantasies about you, Darling. But this may top everything I dared to dream of.” You let out a chuckle, the memory of a mention of a certain Coliseum set had come to mind and you decided to indulge him. Haurchefant straightens up in his chair, flashing you his ever mischievous smile as you move closer to him. His arm instinctively wraps around your waist to bring you in closer, hand gleefully wandering. A hint of dark lust crosses his eyes as his fingers play with the waist of your bottoms. He was ready to eat you.

“Just a few?” You pout as your fingers drag down from his bare chest to his stomach, his eyes closing as you begin to trail wet kisses up his neck. Haurchefant jerks his head once you reach his chin in hopes to catch your lips with his own, but you foresaw his actions and pulled away. “Would you mind telling me some?” You purr into his ear and nip at his earlobe. Your reward was his stomach tensing under your palm and a sharp inhale that gave way to a shaky moan. His arm tightens around you but makes no further move.

“Qui-” whatever words he planned to say were lost as your hand slipped lower to stroke him through his smallclothes. You coo at him, clearly pleased with his silence. You tighten your grip around his hard-on, keeping the same languid pace with your thumb brushing against the head. He drops his head onto your shoulder, groaning into your skin.

Done with your teasing, he catches both your hands and drags you to settle on his lap, your knees on either side of him. With you so close, nothing stops him from grinding his hips against you as his lips meet yours. With one hand settling back on your waist, keeping you there as his lips part to deepen the kiss. He pulls away to attack your neck, following the same path you took. His other hand ran through your hair, pushing it back for him to nibble at your ear before he starts his descent to your neck. Lavishing it with gentle sucks, making sure to time it with the soft rocking of his hips.

Haurchefant bit down on the skin, right at the spot he knew drove you crazy. Even sucking on the spot as you cry out and buck your hips needily. Without giving you time to make sense of what he was doing, the hand on your waist move to slip over the fabric of your privates and teasingly stroke the length of it. 

You let out a whine, wanting only more of his touch. Your fingers fumble with the edge of the attire, more than ready to toss them off. He tilts your head back to look at your flushed face, his eyes are dark with desire, his tone almost a purr. “Don’t take any of this off. Alright, my love?” Your nod was the only answer he needed.

After popping the cork on a small bottle of oil he had managed to keep hidden, he pours a generous amount onto one hand and set to work. They creep along your exposed thigh before wiggling them enough to slip under the bottoms. His surprisingly nimble fingers easily push inside and work you loose. He strokes over every possible sweet spot and ones you’ve never found on your own. Every curl of his finger strokes the molten heat at your center, tightening the knots to point you’re ready to snap.

Until he slips those blessed (or that they damned?) fingers out of you before you reach the conclusion. Going against his own words, he tugs the bottoms of the Coliseum set out of the way, wrestling with it until it hung loosely from one of your legs. “Ready?” Haurchefant asks, making sure to ease up the fingers on your waist. He tentatively studies your face as you answer, alert to even a twitch of hesitation. Satisfied with your answer, he undoes the laces of his trousers and pulls out his cock.

He slowly sinks into you, patiently waiting and helping as he goes deeper and deeper. The two of you let out simultaneous moans as he fills you, the pleasure causing you to arch your back and pressing yourself against his front. Everything felt hot: him, his breath, his chest, his cock. The stretch and fill. The steady motion, the shallow thrusts he gives that has you wanting more. He makes it impossible to think about anything else. The grip of his hands on your waist prevents you from indulging yourself. His smile comes back wider and bigger as you beg him with fits of moans and slurred words. For more, harder, faster. Like a paradise of bliss.

Haurchefant couldn’t help himself from indulging you. Any sort of pace fell apart as he holds you close and just fucks you. His hips piston deep in and draws nearly all out, each time making sure to drag against the spot inside you. Your mind was reduced to a puddle and your knees buckle from under you as a climax finally bursts from you. 

Only seconds later, Haurchefant came deep inside you. You could feel it hot and full deep inside your core. The pleasant afterglow washes over the both of you as he pulls out. He attempts to help you off of him, only for him to catch you before you could kiss the floor. Laughter fills the air as he easily picks you up and carries you off for you long-awaited bath; Though his wandering hands hint at anything but cleaning.


	4. Open Wide (Cid)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cid wants to try something. It involves your mouth and his cock.

The room felt hotter than any inferno. Even fighting Ifrit has never left you this sweaty and sticky. Was it the room causing this, or was it the heat in your core? Cid interrupted your train of thought by running his hand to the back of your head, catching any stray hairs. He looks down at you with a smirk, and nudges you forward to face the prominent bulge in his slacks. Before your hands move to undo the button on his pants, he gives your hair a tug.

“Hands behind your back and don’t move them,” Cid commands, his voice low and raspy and his tone left no room to disobey. So you complied, lacing your fingers behind your back. With his free hand, he undoes the button and drops his slacks to the ground. You ran your tongue over the line of his cock through his smallclothes, making sure to bat your eyelashes up at him as you tease him. Then you grip the waistband with your teeth and easily pull the material off of him. With his cock free, you take the head into your mouth and suck gently. 

You begin taking more and more of his dick into your mouth, the salty taste of precum prominent on your tongue. Then your lips were nestled at the base. The thick cock easily slid down your throat and cutting off your airway. Your eyes watering from the lack of air, you pull away to take a deep breath. Cid simply stood back and waited, watching you with a keen eye before nudging your mouth open once more. 

“One more try, dear,” the sultry tone in his voice makes you shudder. Tightening his grip in your hair, he holds you still as he begins to thrust into your mouth. Starting slow and speeding up as he got more confident that he wasn’t going to hurt you. You swirl your tongue around him as he rocks into your mouth. Cid continues until his cock rests deeper in your throat. Letting out a deep groan, his fingernails slightly scratch your scalp while his free hand rests on the table behind him for support. He keeps you right there, throat spasming around his cock while tears gather around the corner of your eyes and spit drips down from your chin.

Cid double checks to make sure that you were breathing through your nose. Any response from you came out muffled and gargled from around his dick. Every hum and move you make causes Cid let out a breathy moan, nudging at you to do it again. He takes matters into his own hands. He thrusts deep into your mouth, wasting no time in fucking your face as more groans spill from his lips. He hits his peak soon enough, burying his length deep enough for you to brush against the coarse hair at the base. Hot ropes of cum run straight down your throat as you instinctively swallow the load. 

That’s when he finally pulls away, helping you back up to your feet and seated onto his workbench. There he brushes away the spit and sweat on your face, giving you a quick kiss once he was done. Cid gives you another kiss for good measure before leaning into your ear. “As thanks, let me take care of _ you _ .”


	5. For Your Pleasure (Aymeric)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aymeric decides that you need a break.

“You’ve been working too hard, Dear.” Aymeric bends down and presses a sweet kiss on your forehead, then your cheek and lips. Sweet kisses lace with even sweeter words as he showers you with all the affection he could give. He shoves all the leftover paperwork to the side and hefts you up to take a seat at the edge of his desk. The kiss starts to turn passionate as he slips his tongue in your mouth, leaving you breathless and warm. You could feel his fingers trace down your side, slipping under your top to rub circles along the warm skin. A fire had ignited in your loins.

You gasp out his name once he pulls away, following his lips that left you wanting more. He lets out a chuckle and indulges you with a peck. “Hush, let me take care of you.” He sinks to his knees between your legs, easily tugging off your bottoms and small clothes as he has done before. It was only then you realize how warm you are. The chill of his office sets in as you feel the cold nip at your bare skin. You took a glance outside the window, spotting flakes of white descending from the skies.

The wet, slow, slide of his tongue on your thigh startled you. Blue eyes peeked up at you from between your legs, nibbling at the sensitive skin. 

He devoured you, working his tongue and mouth to your pleasure. He took pleasure in the moans and praises that echoed through the room. Aymeric knew he hit the spot that made you throw your head back in pleasure, gripping the edge of the table. The tongue curling, the mouth sucking. You didn’t think it could get any better. A cork pop sounds out and he adds his long fingers into the mix. 

He turns his wrist, fingers curling, sucking harder, and you found yourself choking on the ache of being so close. Then he pressed down on that spot. Your mind completely whited out and your hips buck forward into his mouth and hand, feeling the searing bliss wash over. Your entire body shook from the orgasm, your legs would be shaking had it not been for his patient hand keeping you still. 

Aymeric rises back up to his feet once you start to regain your bearings. The retreat of his fingers and tongue left you feeling a bit empty, but you were blessed with the sight of his face. The aftermath of your climax and his spit covering his chin and fingers, which he eagerly licks up and sucks off his own. His black hair sticking to his forehead from sweat. His bright blue eyes dark and needy as he seals your lips with another kiss. 


	6. Fireworks (Hien)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The entire enclave celebrates your victory, but Hien has something else in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a bit of inspiration from SuccubusKayko and KivaEmber!

Sake had been flowing for several bells now. Your cup had been refilled more times you could remember as general and soldiers insists on raising a cheer for your victory. There’s a pleasant buzz in the air as everyone dines to their heart's content. You were settling in as everyone chatter around you. Hien interrupts your conversation by slings you over his shoulder and walking off with you in tow. It was a miracle that no one spoke a work as he stumbled out the door and into the hall.

The only protest that you get out was all the food you had left before Hien collapses onto his bedspread with you right underneath him. The air stilled, you become aware of his hot breath on your nape, his hair tickling your nose and the arm around your waist that presses you against the warmth of his body. He broke into a small laugh, childish and free of worry; you can’t help but join in. Hien gets up on his elbows and rests his forehead against yours, fluttering his lashes as you. The kiss was sloppy and tasting like the sake he had, but it didn’t stop him from kissing you breathless.

Hien moves away to leave a trail of wet kisses along your jaw and down the column of your neck. You wrap your thighs around his hips, pulling his body closer towards yours. Your clothed sex grinds against him, and he groans at the touch and mutters something against the skin of your neck as he lavishes you with praise.

“Clothes?” His voice broke you out of your daydream, drawing your eyes up to see a pout spread across his face, hand tugging at the end of your shirt. With a bit of awkward squirming, he pulls off and tosses both your clothes around you.

With you settled on your back and your legs hanging around his hips, you took a small chance to admire his physique: his toned chest and the scars that litter his body, his long black hair and how it falls over his shoulder. How everything seems to glow under the moonlight. Hien gives you a cheeky smile at all your staring, he humored you by puffing out his chest as if to give you a better look. “Sometimes, I believe you’re a lot more fond of staring at my chest than my face.”

Your laughter was cut short by a shiver when Hien probed against your core with his wet, yet warm fingers. He rubbed around the entrance, making sure to spread the lube before pushing in. With one finger, then two, making sure that you felt every delicious stretch, every brush, and tap he gives on your sweet spot. Hien watched as you thrust back into his fingers, your hands clawing away at his futon.

Hien pulled his fingers out, but they were quickly replaced with the feeling of his cock penetrating your entrance. Hien groans at the warmth of your walls, even hefting your legs up to his shoulder to feel the tightness around his member. He experimentally thrusts inside you, earning himself a breathy moan. He thrust forward, pumping at a rhythmic motion as he drives deeper and deeper until he was all in.

Your moans became more frequent, with small gasps cutting between as your sweet spot was rammed over and over. Your back arches off the bed, the back of your head hitting his pillow. The open window behind you came into your view with the full moon hanging from the sky. With your mind spinning and eyes glazing over, the pleasure pulling you deep into a wave that you never wanted to rise from. The overwhelming sensation of his girth and the thrusts fuels your climax, a warm sensation that ripples throughout your whole being.

The fireworks went off right before your eyes. The sound setting you off as you became unbelievably tight, sending him into an early orgasm. He loses the rhythm in his hips and comes hard and deep inside you. He lets out a stuttering gasp as he rides out your orgasm, his heart racing as the fireworks outside continue.

Hien finally pulls out as the sound outside dies down. He eases your legs back and massages them to get the blood flowing once more. A peaceful quiet settles as the both of you bask in the afterglow. Sleep starts to take hold as you settle comfortably on his futon, uncaring for the thick musk of sex still hanging in the air. Before you slip off to a deep slumber, Hien makes sure to clean you up. He collapses beside you after tossing the towels on top of your pile of clothes; that will be a problem in the morning.


	7. A tug (Estinien)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You should have seen this coming.

His hair always got in the way. The silky locks would stick to his face from the sweat or slip into his mouth in the middle of a breathy moan. Despite the mess, it’s still mesmerizing to watch the long sliver tendrils fall into place as you insist on sitting behind him to brush his hair.

His lips were chapped and biting against yours. With a groan, his tongue slips between your lips, fully delving into your mouth. One of his hands travels to the nape of your neck to hold you in place while the other brushes down your body. His hand slipping under your shirt to coil around and drag his nails across the small of your back. His kissing skills were assured, leaving no room to deny his love. His tongue weaves, teases, and pulls.

Your hand travels up his back, before gathering his locks into a makeshift ponytail in your hand. With your grasp on the base of his head, he shoves you against the wall with a grunt. His muscular thigh pressing firmly between your legs, lifting you to your toes. A move from your hips has you humping at it.

His mouth drops to nip at your jaw, dipping lower to your neck to drag his teeth up the column of your neck. Your head falls back, resting against the wall behind you, your back arching away from the biting cold. His kisses turn louder and lewd, his groans turning into growls. You can't help your sex pressing closer and feeling his erection brush against you. Your fingers tighten in his hair, threatening to tear holes into the back of his shirt.

He grips the back of your thighs and lifts you well off the floor. Your legs pulled open wide and wrapped around his hips. Estinien ruts against you frantically, pulling you close to keep you in the air. To steady yourself, both your arms tighten around his neck, the hand on his hair tugs at it without knowing.

“Halone, damn me… Again.” A deep scratchy noise falls from his lips into your ears, matching every thrust of his hips. His words make no sense to you. “Pull my hair, you idiot. Do it again,” his voice was deep and raspy, losing every bit of the rough edge that it had. It sends shivers down your spine and into your core, your heart couldn’t help but flutter. Through the haze in your mind, your hand twists the longer stands between your fingers before giving a sharp tug. His head snaps back from the force, baring his neck out for you.

His hips crash into yours, stilling as shivers rack his body and sending vibrations through your own. You could feel and watch his muscles shift and contact with every shallow pant, the feeling of his pulse under your hand. With his neck barred out, you press your lips against the pale skin, dragging the tip of your tongue along the length of it, as he vibrates under your touch. Estinien slips out soft moans as you bite and suck along his neck, focusing on a spot just long enough to leave a marker before moving on. Your hand traces down from his neck to his shoulder and chest, nails likely scratching at his pecs and abs. Lower and lower until you landed on the tent between your hips. Estinien only lets out a gasp as you tease the head of his cock through his pants, staining his small clothes and pants with precum.

“Any more of that, I might have to fuck you right here.” With a bite on his shoulder, you sealed the deal. In a blur, he easily tears off your clothes and made true on his promise. Over and over again until his legs became tired and sore from holding up both your weight. The elezen toss you onto his bed and makes it his life mission to get you to come again. And again. And again.


End file.
